legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Indiana Jones Wiki:Manual of Style
This is Lego® Indiana Jones Wiki's Manual of Style. All articles should conform to the standards listed below. * Proposals for minor additions/alterations to the MOS can be made here. * An archive of former votes/discussions about proposals that were added to the MOS can be found here. General * All articles should contain correct spelling, punctuation, capital letters and language structure. ** Articles should use English for their spelling. ** LEGO®, DUPLO® and QUATRO® should all be spelled with capitals. ** Generally, minifigure should not be abbreviated to "minifig" or "fig". * Articles should be written from a neutral point of view (that is, objective). Pointing out features of the topic of the article (eg a set) is encouraged, but using sentences such as "this set is one of the best sets in its theme because..." is not. * Any images placed throughout the article should be of a suitable size, captioned appropriately, and "fit in" well with the rest of the article (for example, placing a single large image at the very bottom of an article which hasn't been resized with the caption "an hq pic of the set" would not be acceptable). * If anything requires indenting in an infobox, should be used. * All key chains contain 1 part and no minifigures. This is how LEGO lists them. Lego® Set Articles Set articles should contain: * A Infobox Lego Set ** If there are no minifigures present in the set, the field should be left blank and not contain text such as "none", "zero" or "0". * At least one image of the set, where there is one available ** If a box image and an image of the set out of the box are both available, the box image should go in the infobox. If there is no box image available, the other image may be used in the infobox. * The prices in the infobox should contain the following currencies (where the price is known in that currency): ** United States Dollar (US $) ** Euro (€) ** British Pound (£) ** Australian Dollars (AU $) ** The price should be formatted as: US $xxx.xx / €xxx.xx / £xxx.xx / AU $xxx.xx * Main information describing the set * A Characters section * A "Sources" section (if required) * Categories for theme, item number and year released * If a set has been released multiple times, and under a different number and/or name, a separate article should be created for each release * What theme and subtheme the set is under Character articles Character articles should contain: * A Infobox Character ** Video game appearances, accessories, actions, ETC * A description * At least one image of the figure, where there is one available * An "appearances" section ** If the minifigure appears in both physical and video game form, have a Appearances heading and list physical appearances, then underneath have a Video Game Appearances heading and list video game appearances here. * An appropriate category for the character